


Та сторона

by arafrael



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Native American Character(s), Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем нужно одно и то же. <br/>Всем нужна надежда.<br/>Хотя бы самую малость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та сторона

1.

Это случилось, когда двум всадникам оставалась ночь пути до Большого Шрама.

От долгой скачки холмы перед глазами качались, как на качелях, а солнце над горизонтом прыгало мячиком.

— Лошадям нужен отдых! — крикнула Кейт.

Клинт рассеяно кивнул и оглянулся назад. Его уже несколько часов не отпускало ощущение слежки. Прерия позади них была пуста, но он знал, что преследующих их отряд мог идти параллельным курсом и в самый неожиданный момент вынырнуть из соседнего оврага. И чем медленней они с Кейт передвигаются, тем выше эта вероятность.

Но уставшим лошадям действительно нужно было передохнуть.  
Клинт легонько дернул за поводья и перешел с галопа на рысь. Спустя несколько мгновений Кейт сделала тоже самое.

— Через час стемнеет, — заметила она. — Нам бы поискать место на ночлег.  
— Отдыхать будем за Перешейком, — возразил Клинт. — Пока есть силы, нужно ехать.  
— Ты забываешь, что под тобой не волк, а краденая лошадь. Они не видят в темноте.  
— Зато ты видишь прекрасно, — фыркнул Клинт. — Я буду ехать след в след, не бойся.

Кейт хотела сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент высоко над ними закричал Хоук. Они оба непроизвольно посмотрели вверх — ястреб кружил в стороне от тропы, и было непонятно, что или кого он там увидел.

— Почему он… — начала было Кейт.  
Хоук закричал снова. Затем еще и еще раз.  
Клинт почувствовал, как тревога Хоука передается ему.  
— Нас догнали! — прорычал он, пришпоривая лошадь. — Гони что есть мочи!

Кейт не нужно было повторять дважды: она отстала всего на мгновение, а затем сразу же вырвалась вперед. Клинт увидел, как она на ходу отстегивает от седла лук и вынимает стрелы из колчана, готовясь отражать атаку. Сам он краем глаза продолжал следить за небом позади себя.  
Хоук спустился чуть ниже, указывая ему, где именно находится враг.

Клинт очень хотел приказать ему немедленно улетать от этого места, но ястреб, хоть и был ему другом, никогда не признавал его своим хозяином. Не к месту вспомнилось, как шаман племени из-за этого едко называл Клинта «гулящей душой».

Издалека стали доноситься людские крики и конское ржание. Пару раз послышались пистолетные выстрелы. Клинт кое-как смог определить, что преследовал их отряд человек в десять. Скорее всего не солдаты, а охотники за головами, потому что до сих пор не был слышен армейский рожок.

— Впереди есть камень-друг! — восторженно завопила Кейт.  
— Отлично, — выдохнул Клинт. — Успеть бы до него первыми.

Он направил свою лошадь так, чтобы оказаться в случае чего между нею и преследователями и прикрыть собой от пуль. В этом был определенный смысл — Кейт сидела в седле гордо и прямо, готовясь отстреливаться, вместо того, чтобы прижаться к лошадиной шее.

Отряд показался из-за холма внезапно, и сразу же шум от него перекрыл свист ветра в ушах. Это и вправду были не солдаты — слишком потрепанными и недисциплинированными они выглядели.

Кейт, улучив минутку, выпустила в них сразу две стрелы. Бесполезные, они ткнулись в траву где-то перед первым всадником. В ответ раздался выстрел из карабина — такой же бесполезный, хотя и более опасный.

Хоук вдруг закричал громко и яростно и спикировал вниз. Клинт успел увидеть, что стрелок дернулся, отбиваясь от ястреба, а потом вообще свалился с коня. Среди наемников возникла небольшая суматоха. Хоук же, как будто мало ему было, бросился еще на кого-то.

«Улетай!» — со всей возможной злостью подумал Клинт.  
Может быть это подействовало, а может, просто так совпало, но Хоук и правда оставил в покое наемников и рванулся ввысь.

Это оказалось ошибкой.

Клинт успел услышать выстрел, но падающего птичьего тела уже не увидел. Левый бок и левую же руку вдруг обожгло, в глазах потемнело, и ладонь едва удержала поводья. Клинт закричал от боли, и Кейт оглянулась, круто разворачивая лошадь. Через несколько секунд она уже была рядом, поддерживала его, не давая упасть, и подгоняла его лошадь. Заминка стоила им полминуты, за которые расстояние между ними и отрядом сократилось на треть.

Кейт успевала делать несколько дел сразу: управляла обоими животными, отстреливалась, заставляя наемников осторожничать и не высовываться, и при этом еще свирепо ругалась, мешая английские и индейские слова.

Клинт понемногу приходил в себя. На рубахе не было видно крови, и все говорило о том, что в действительности пуля угодила не в него, а в Хоука. От этого, правда, легче не становилось.

— Камень-друг! — возвестила Кейт.

Камень-друг попался старый, поеденный ветром, поросший бурым мхом и наполовину ушедший в твердую степную землю. Но и ему Клинт был сейчас рад, как настоящему другу.

Они обогнули его, прячась от отряда, и спешились. Кейт тут же бросилась к выступам в куске скалы и вскарабкалась наверх с ловкостью белки. Стреноживать лошадей или привязывать их к колышку было некогда, поэтому Клинт просто отпустил их. Сбегут так сбегут.  
Если же удача от них с Кейт не отвернется, то и сегодня у них не будет недостатка в транспорте.

Бок немилосердно жгло, рука занемела от боли и едва слушалась, но Клинт знал, что Кейт обязательно понадобится его помощь, поэтому терпеливо забирался вслед за ней на макушку камня-друга.

Мелькнули перед глазами обсидиановые волосы, схваченные пестрой лентой, а затем он увидел маленькую фигурку, умостившуюся в выдолбленной ямке на темечке камня-друга. Кейт стреляла, положив лук почти горизонтально. Непонятно даже, как ухитрялась не подпускать наемников близко — со стороны казалось, что она даже не прицеливается.

— Забрался? — процедила она, не отвлекаясь. — Помогай.

Мелькнула досада на собственную слабость, дернула внутри черная тоска по Хоуку, а затем Клинт выкинул все это из головы, одновременно вытягивая свои стрелы из спинного колчана.

— Подпусти их поближе, — попросил он.  
— Чтобы они нас окружили? Ага, как же.  
— Хотя бы нескольких.  
— Ладно…

Кейт перестала растрачивать стрелы на всех подряд и сосредоточилась на центре отряда, позволяя его флангам обойти огонь и приблизиться к камню. Клинт терпеливо ждал, пока они почувствуют ложную безопасность. Вот один отрывается от общей кучи-малы. Другой…

Клинту хотелось встать во весь рост, но он заставил себя сдержаться. Ничего. Приходилось охотиться и в худших условиях. Он натянул тетиву и выстрелил. Тяжелая стрела с железным наконечником пробила грудь всаднику насквозь. Товарищи шарахнулись от него врассыпную, будто это могло им помочь — Клинт уже выпускал вторую стрелу.

Все закончилось довольно быстро.

Когда головорезы поняли, что у них нет шансов, было уже поздно. Кажется, один сообразил, что из себя представляет камень-друг, и попытался удрать. Ему, единственному, стрела досталась между лопаток. Он свалился со своего коня, и трава в том месте заколыхалась.

— Я его добью, — азартно заявила Кейт.

Клинт безотчетно удержал ее на месте, не давая подняться.

— Больше никого нет?  
— Я не вижу. А что Хоук?

От упоминания ястреба бок снова закололо. Кейт заметила, как Клинт переменился в лице, и ахнула. Теперь и она увидела, что в небе больше никого нет. Осознание потери в ее глазах быстро сменилось жаждой возмездия, и в этот раз Клинт не успел ухватить ее за плечо.

Кейт бросилась к последнему оставшемуся в живых наемнику, не думая о том, что внизу опасно.

А Клинт подумал о том, как пули врагов, выпущенные чуть ли не в упор, уходили вверх, словно заговоренные. Он много сказок слышал про эти камни, но сказки ведь на то и сказки.

Из травы раздался крик. Клинт отвернулся, ища глазами место, куда мог упасть Хоук. Странное дело, пока он сидел здесь, на макушке большой каменной головы, ему казалось, что он способен обозреть все прерию окрест. Не глазами, а чем-то иным. Как будто у него в самом деле были крылья.

Кейт же не теряла даром времени. Она собрала стрелы и поймала пару подходящих лошадок, не испугавшихся выстрелов.

— Многие разбежались, но и эти вполне ничего, — сообщила она, когда Клинт спустился вниз. — Будут даже посвежее наших.  
— Посвежее значит, — пробормотал Клинт.  
— Будешь брать у них оружие? — спросила Кейт.

Он оглядел лежащие там и тут тела. Мысль была дельная. В отличии от большинства членов племени, Клинт учился пользоваться винтовками. Но одна из них погубила его ястреба, и брать в руки оружие врага ему было противно.

Показалось будто откуда-то донесся слабый птичий крик.

— Погоди, я сейчас.

Клинт сорвался с места, не давая Кейт спросить, и бросился туда, откуда они недавно прискакали. И чем ближе он приближался к месту, где чуть не упал с лошади, тем слабее делалась боль. Пальцы все еще ощущали призрачно-теплую кровь, и Клинт очень боялся опоздать.

Хоук нашелся в зарослях полыни. Клинт боялся увидеть безжизненное, уже начавшее коченеть тельце, но стоило ему приблизиться, как ястреб дернулся, забил здоровым крылом и захрипел.

— Я здесь, — выдохнул Клинт. — Я здесь, сейчас, сейчас, потерпи немного.

Он стащил с себя рубаху и бережно обернул ею Хоука. Тот не сопротивлялся, хотя обычно позволял себя коснуться только предварительно разодрав Клинту руки.

Кейт уже была рядом. Увидев Хоука, она скрипнула зубами, проклиная наемников, а затем зашептала молитву своему духу-покровителю.

Клинт взобрался в седло и прижал Хоука к себе. Пальцы чувствовали пропитавшую ткань кровь, и он ненавидел сейчас это ощущение.

— Мы будем у Перешейка к утру, если поспешим, — сказала Кейт. — Мы успеем. Хоуку помогут там, Клинт.

Клинт поглядел на своего коня. Спокойного, привычного к стрельбе и совершенного не уставшего.

— Мы не едем к Перешейку, — вдруг сказал он.

Кейт нервно дернула поводья и остановилась.

— Это еще почему?  
— Нас там ждут, — объяснил он. — Эти лошади не скакали по прерии два дня вслед за нами, Кейти. Их хозяева знали, куда мы идем и искали нас здесь. Им просто повезло.  
— Откуда они узнали? Как им успели передать?

Клинт хотел рассказать о существовании телеграфа, но передумал. Будем проще списать все на духов. Очень быстрых злых духов, живущих в медной проволоке.

— Узнали. Успели. Нужно придумать что-нибудь другое.

Другого пути не было, и они оба это знали.  
Они ехали молча, позволив лошадям самим выбирать дорогу. Через какое-то время Клинт сообразил, что те идут домой, к Перешейку, куда им двоим теперь путь заказан.

— Нам нужно на Ту сторону, — не выдержала Кейт. — Ему нужно!

Хоук заворочался, поняв, что говорят о нем.  
Клинт цокнул языком и пришпорил коня.

— Поехали!  
— Куда?  
— К Шраму! Будем разбираться на месте.  
2.

Шаман ждал их у костра. Судя по количеству углей, ждал давно.

К Шраму они выехали в полночь. Очень неожиданно — вот под копытами лошадей была привычная прерия, а вот резко, прямо перед носом, возникает чернеющая бездна провала. Другую сторону было едва видно на фоне звездного неба.

Клинт передал Хоука Кейт, спешился, осторожно подошел к краю огромного каньона и посмотрел вниз. Разумеется, ничего не увидел. Даже днем, как говорят, не было видно дна, только стелющийся белесый туман. В ущельях поменьше такой туман скрывает ледяную горную речку, и если прислушаться, можно услышать, как вода бьется о скалы и ворочает камни.

Шрам был не таким. Ни днем ни ночью из него не доносилось ни звука.

Простояли они там недолго. К Перешейку следовало ехать вправо, но Клинт, убежденный, что там их ждет засада, повел лошадей влево. Он сам не мог объяснить, на что рассчитывает. Второго Перешейка, а значит, второго пути на Ту сторону не существовало. 

Поэтому они просто скакали несколько часов подряд, старательно не приближаясь к краю пропасти.

А затем впереди замерцал огонек.

Шаман был отшельником, без племени. Его кособокий вигвам едва не рассыпался на части от ветра, но хозяина это, судя по всему, не смущало. Поблизости не было ни коновязи, ни кормушки для диких мустангов, ни даже разбросанных костей — места кормежки ездового волка. Из этого следовало, что шаман предпочитает никуда не ездить. Чем он живет здесь, рядом со Шрамом, где всякая живность чует древний, смертный ужас и старается подальше обходить пропасть?

Если шамана это и волновало, то его бесстрастный вид об этом никак не говорил. Он спокойно наблюдал, как два всадника приближаются к его жилищу, и продолжал покуривать трубку.

Кейт стреножила лошадей и отправила их пастись по куцей травке. Клинт приблизился к костру, прижимая к себе драгоценный сверток с ястребом. Хоук быстро-быстро дышал, и по всему выходило, что он может и не дотянуть до рассвета.

— Здрасьте, — с опаской поздоровался Клинт.

Шаман невозмутимо выпустил из трубки кольцо дыма.  
— Птицы верхом на лошадях пришли к моему дому. 

— Что-то вы не сильно удивились, — проворчала Кейт, приближаясь к костру.

Клинт про себя удивился непочтительности, которую она показала перед незнакомым шаманом, но тот не обратил на это внимания

— Шрам — странное место, — отозвался он. — Говорят, самое странное в мире. Правда, так говорят лишь те, кто ни разу не был на Той стороне.  
— А вы были? — не унималась Кейт.  
Шаман не ответил и повернулся к Клинту:

— Почему ты не прилетел? , — спросил он. — Почему кровью забрал лошадь и прискакал на ней?  
— Потому что те, у кого я забрал лошадь, подстрелили моего ястреба, — отозвался Клинт. 

Шаман кивнул, принимая ответ, и протянул руку к свертку. Клинт немного помедлил, затем развернул окровавленную рубаху и передал Хоука ему в руки.  
Впервые в жизни ястреба касался кто-то, кроме Клинта, и это было словно вручить незнакомцу нож и повернуться к нему спиной.  
Шаман погладил замершего Хоука по голове.

— Ты успел, — сказал он, обращаясь непонятно к кому.  
— Вы спасете его? — нетерпеливо спросила Кейт. — Его можно вылечить?  
— Только если он сам захочет, — шаман выпустил еще одно колечко дыма и посмотрел на Клинта. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Ястребиный глаз, — отозвался тот.  
— Это не то имя, что дали тебе при рождении.  
— Так меня назвали в племени. Я отзываюсь на него, значит, этого достаточно.  
— А ты? — он посмотрел на Кейт. — Какое имя тебе дали?  
— А я на него не отзываюсь, — грубо ответила она. — Поэтому тоже зовусь Ястребиным глазом.

Шаман погладил Хоука и едва заметно усмехнулся.

— Понятно, почему птица одна. Приходится тащить двух дураков на своих крыльях, — он положил Хоука к себе на колени. — Мне нужна серая полынь, ветка колючего кустарника и три осколка камня-друга, что в одном ли отсюда. — он кинул быстрый и острый взгляд на Кейт: — Найдешь, девочка?  
— Найду. Я их найду! Я быстро!

Она сорвалась с места и убежала в темноту, даже не задумавшись о подозрительно странной просьбе. Клинт успел увидеть, что все оружие осталось при ней, и подавил тревогу. Но уж очень все это смахивало на ловушку.

— А мы с тобой пока поговорим… Ястребиный глаз.

Шаман приложил ладонь к ране Хоука. Клинт ощутил тепло в боку и левой руке. Из-под пальцем шамана пробивался едва заметный оранжевый свет.  
Все длилось не больше минуты.

Хоук вдруг дернулся, вскочил, взмахнул крыльями, разбрасывая горящие угли из костра. Несколько искр попало на кожу Клинта, но он даже не заметил этого, пораженный внезапной переменой.

Он-то наивно думал, что шаман будет долго колдовать, петь странные песни, дымить жженой травой и может, может быть получится закрыть рану, дать Хоуку время, чтобы отрастить новые перья…

А теперь его ястреб снова был здоров и, как ни в чем ни бывало, вертел головой из стороны в сторону.

Клинт потянулся к нему, желая коснуться, не веря, что это не морок. Он ждал привычных царапин, но Хоук легко перескочил на ладонь и позволил взять себя в руки.

— А зачем нужна полынь и все остальное? — завороженно спросил он.   
— Ты просто никогда не пробовал ее курить, — ответил шаман, и было непонятно, шутит он или серьезно. 

Клинт дал Хоуку спрыгнуть на землю, а сам присел с противоположной стороны костра и внимательно посмотрел на шамана. В его глазах играло пламя гаснущего костра, и было сложно разглядеть хоть какую-то эмоцию, кроме собственного превосходства.

— Нужно было услать Кейт подальше. И подольше, — сказал Клинт.  
— Кейт? Хорошее имя. Но не для Этой стороны. Совсем нет.

Угли в костре постреливали. Хоук настороженно замирал при каждом звуке.

— Ты знаешь, как пересечь Шрам? — прямо спросил Клинт.  
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь о том, что тебе и так известно? — усмехнулся шаман. — Знаю ли я? Жил бы я здесь иначе? Тебе нужно, не чтобы я сказал «да», мальчик, а чтобы я рассказал «как».

Шаман был прав. Он мог знать сколько угодно способов перебраться через каньон, но какой толк, если он не поделится этим знанием с Клинтом или Кейт?

— Ты расскажешь мне, как пересечь Шрам? — уточнил Клинт.  
— Любой ответ имеет цену.  
— Назови свою.  
— Ты уверен, что согласишься ее заплатить?  
— Назови цену, — отрывисто произнес Клинт.

Шаман откинулся назад и посмотрел на ночное небо.

Высоко-высоко, среди неподвижных звезд виднелась та, которую в племени Клинта называли Блуждающей. Она появлялась каждую ночь, пересекала половину неба, а затем пропадала. Чтобы появиться в следующую ночь. Сейчас Клинт понял, почему она исчезала: потому что пролетала над Шрамом и оказывалась в небе Той стороны.

— Мне нужно очень немного, — заговорил шаман. — Всего лишь надежда.

Клинт вдруг понял, что компания головорезов у Перешейка была не так уж плоха.

— Всем нужна надежда, — осторожно ответил он.  
— Именно, — кивнул шаман. — Вот только мне нужна особенная. Надежда перейти на Ту сторону.

У Клинта пересохло в горле.

— Ты ведь сказал, что знаешь, как это сделать!  
— Знаю. Но не значит, что могу! — тоже повысил голос шаман. — Но если со мной будет надежда, тогда… Ты знаешь, что даже у мертвых птиц вырастают крылья?

Лучше бы Кейт потеряться где-нибудь в прерии, с тоской подумал Клинт. Лучше бы ей вообще никогда сюда не возвращаться. 

Всем нужно одно и то же. И белым людям у Перешейка. И старому колдуну, живущему в шаге от пропасти. И даже ему, приблудышу, так и не ставшему своим в племени.  
Всем нужна надежда.

Которая заключается в сильной, но хрупкой девочке, которая очень хочет попасть на Ту сторону. И беда этого мира в том, что если она не сможет этого сделать, то не сможет никто. Клинт осознал это с пугающей ясностью, как будто его глаза и правда обрели зоркость ястребиных.

Вместе с тем он понял, что согласится. Иначе у них ничего не получится.

— Как попасть на Ту сторону?  
— Взлететь, — просто ответил шаман. — Нужно взлететь в небо, Ястребиный глаз. И я дам вам крылья.  
3

Костер окончательно потух за час до рассвета.

Кейт вернулась под утро, перепачканная в глине, с пучком травы и полной камней сумкой.

— А где шаман?  
— Ушел.  
— И что нам делать дальше? — упавшим голосом спросила она. — А как же Хоук?

Клинт не ответил и посмотрел в серое небо.  
Высоко над ними кружил ястреб. Клинт был уверен, что его крыльям достанет силы перелететь над Шрамом.

— А нам нужно ехать дальше, — сказал он. — Только перед этим сделай кое-что, ладно?

Утром Шрам выглядел так же жутко как и ночью. Мутный туман не сделался прозрачней, и давящая тишина никуда не делась. Далекий край каньона виднелся в синей дымке. Ни одна их стрела не долетит туда, как ни старайся.

Кейт стояла на самом краю и держала в руках игрушечную птицу. Такие в племени делают своим детям, Клинту тоже делала его приемная мать.

Маленькая птица на почти прозрачных крыльях. Ее можно отпустить с горы, и смотреть, как она ловит потоки воздуха и старается подняться в небо. Но это даже у настоящих птиц не всегда получается.

— И что, ее просто надо отпустить? — не поверила Кейт.  
— Ага.  
— Она ж даже до середины не долетит.  
— А ей и не нужно. Главное, ты должна ее отпустить. Туда, понимаешь?

Кейт пожала плечами, взмахнула рукой, легкая игрушка сорвалась с ее пальцев. Клинт не стал ждать, пока она скроется в тумане, и пошел к лошадям.

Они ехали все утро до самого полудня. Кейт старалась вытянуть из него хоть что-нибудь о прошлой ночи, но тщетно. Клинт был молчалив, немного мрачен и хотел спать.

В полдень они оказались на странной возвышенности. Странной, потому что край Шрама был ровным, нигде не поднимался и не опускался. Здесь же небольшой выступ словно давал место для разбега и прыжка. Вниз, очевидно.  
На выступе стоял игрушечный ястреб. Единственным его отличием от того, что выпустила утром Кейт, был размер. Этот оказался величиной с лошадь.

— Вот и приехали, — вздохнул Клинт.  
— И… что это? — не поняла Кейт. — Откуда оно взялось?  
— Это шаман. Он обещал дать нам крылья, чтобы перебраться на Ту сторону.

У Кейт загорелись глаза. Она как-то сразу и легко поверила, что плетеный ястреб может перенести ее туда, куда они так стремятся. И от этого веры у самого Клинта прибавилось тоже.

— Значит, мы летим!  
— Ты летишь, Кейт, — тихо сказал Клинт.

Вера мгновенно сменилась тревогой. Кейт всегда соображала быстро.

— А ты?  
— Там хватит места только для одного. Двоих он перенести не сможет.

Клинт врал. Ястреб мог поднять их обоих. Не мог он только лететь с тем, кто не верит в собственные крылья.

— Я не полечу без тебя, Клинт! — горячо заговорила Кейт. — Я не могу тебя здесь бросить, только не теперь!

Можно было бы долго доказывать ей, что все правильно, что иначе ничего не получится. Но Клинт молчал, потому что боялся словами нарушить что-то очень хрупкое, что-то, что может удерживать в воздухе игрушечных птиц из детских сказок.

— Тебе и не придется, — сказал он и поднял руку.

Хоук спикировал вниз и вцепился в его подставленную ладонь. Клинт почувствовал, как когти впиваются до крови в кожу, и подумал, что будет скучать по этому ощущению.

— Он полетит с тобой, Кейти.

Кейт молча слезла с лошади и отошла к краю Шрама. Клинт ждал.  
Та сторона ждала.

Долгих прощаний не было. Кейт выплела из волос пеструю ленту и повязала ее на запястье Клинта. Затем забралась на огромного игрушечную птицу и устроилась на спине. Клинт помог ее оттолкнуть к самому краю. Деревянные прутья скрежетнули по камням.

— Я буду ждать.  
— Я прилечу.

Клинт толкнул птицу в последний раз. Раз, другой, деревянный ястреб качнулся на камне, затем Кейт вскинула руки вперед, и они вместе ухнули в пропасть.  
На мгновение у Клинта замерло сердце, он испугался, что ничего не получилось, и Кейт сейчас пропадет навсегда в белой туманной тишине.

А потом свистнул ветер, и раздался ее ликующий крик. Ей вторил Хоук.  
Вопреки всему две птицы поднимались в воздух над Шрамом.  
Клинт смотрел им вслед, пока не потерял из виду, а потом смотрел, пока не начали слезиться глаза. В то, что они оба долетят, он теперь даже не сомневался.

Он подозвал свою лошадь, проверил лук и сбрую. Лошадь терпеливо ждала.

— Может дать тебе имя? — задумчиво спросил Клинт, оглаживая ее по спине. — Знаешь, я когда-то слышал легенду о коне, у которого были крылья. Ты бы хотела летать?

Конечно, лошадь не ответила. Ей сейчас хотелось вернуться в родное стойло и получить овса, а никак не отвечать на вопросы странного парня, пахнущего дымом и ветром. Люди с Перешейка уже наверняка с ног сбились в их поисках.

Он подумал, что идти против них в одиночку — затея самоубийственная. Но теперь у него была надежда — и от этого даже дышать становилось легче.

Клинт забрался в седло и поехал прочь.


End file.
